Kar'Fi class
The Kar'Fi class was a Fek'Ihri starship type, a tier 5 battle carrier class in Fek'Ihri Horde service from the 2400s decade. Following the Horde's return from Gre'thor, the Klingon Defense Force appropriated ships of this class and converted them for Imperial use. ( }}) History and specifications The Klingon Defense Force first encountered the Kar'Fi class in the Boreth system in 2409, where one such ship launched fighters and tortured souls, after the KDF vessel arriving in the system had successfully dispatched a squadron of frigates and a escort. ( }}) The KDF captured Kar'Fi-class battle carriers and retrofited them for service for the Klingon Empire. These captured ships were equipped with a single hangar bay, housing two wings of S'Kul fighters, which could be replaced by a Fer'Jai-class frigate. ( }}) As a battle carrier, the Kar'Fi class was less amored and more maneuvered than regular carriers, such as the Klingon carrier. Its hangars could hold two wings of assault craft. By default, the Kar'Fi could launch S'Kul fighers, capable of capable of using ramming speed to deal physical damage to other vessels, and tortured souls, Fek'Ihri fiends able to spacewalk without environmental suits. ( }}) The standard armament included four forward-facing weapon emplacements, and three facing aft. By default, the Horde equipped their battle carriers with antiproton energy weapons, chroniton-based weaponry and [tricobalt torpedoes. At the fore were an antiproton beam array, antiproton dual heavy cannons, chroniton torpedo launcher, and a tricobalt torpedo launcher. A single antiproton beam array protected the aft, alongside a chroniton torpedo launcher and a chroniton mine launcher. Abilities used in combat included launching fighters and tortured souls from the ship's hangar bay, firing torpedo with high yield mk. II, firing at will mk. III, evasive maneuvers, and ejecting warp plasma. ( }}) Ships converted to KDF service were outfitted with Mk. X equipment and weapons, including shield array, deflector array, impulse engines, matter/anti-matter warp core. Default weaponry included disruptor energy weapons and photon torpedo launchers. To that effect, equipped on the front were: 1 disruptor dual beam bank, 2 disruptor beam arrays, and one photon torpedo launcher. Equipped on the aft was a photon mine launcher, another photon torpedo launcher, and a disruptor beam array. The KDF battle carrier could launch any compatible fighters but no tortured souls. Two wings of S'Kul fighters were carried as default. Special equipment included a universal console of a phase shift generator. This console could be equipped only Kar'Fi-class starships, and would temporarily phase them out of the space-time continuum for increased damage resistance. The vessel could receive a refit from tier 5 to fleet tier 5 through the Klingon Fleet Starbase. ( }}) Ships of this type echoed the design language of other spacegoing Fek'Ihri vessels: a prominent red deflector dish at the bow, embedded between dark gray plates and tendrils. The impulse engine, situated at the rear, exuded a fiery red-and-pink plasma stream that made it look like the ship was riding on fire. The vessel appeared vaguely reminiscent of Terran lionfish. ( }}) Livery In the 25th century, the KDF design of the Kar'Fi-class battle carrier allowed its commanding officer to choose from different designs of livery, which could be modified further at starbases. These options were numbered Types. ( }}) Furthermore, the installation of deflector shields from specific factions modified the hull appearance, including shields from the Reman Resistance, the Breen Confederacy and the Dominion. ( |Cold Storage|Boldly They Rode}}) Kar'Fi Fek'Ihri Type 1.jpg|Fek'Ihri Type 1. Kar'Fi Fek'Ihri Type 2.jpg|Fek'Ihri Type 2. Kar'Fi Dominion.jpg|Dominion shields. kar'Fi Fek'Ihri.jpg|Fek'Ihri vanity shield. Servie history The Fek'Ihri returned in 2409 and attacked the Klingon Empire in an attempt to ursurp it and restore Molor to the Klingon throne. ( ) The Horde blockaded the orbit of Boreth to prevent Emperor from reaching the Boreth Monastery. A KDF vessel broke through the blockaded by engaging and destroying the Fek'Ihri ships. These included a Kar'Fi-class battle carrier that sent tortured souls and S'Kul fighters against the Klingon forces. ( }}) The KDF gained the ability to deploy S'Kul-fighters, but not tortured souls, from captured Kar'Fi battle carriers. ( }}) In the followng years, ships of the class were seen again in attacks on the Klingon Fleet Starbase. ( ) The Alpha Quadrant Alliance continued to practice fighting against ships of the Horde in the holographic scenario Combat Simulation 347. ( ) Appendices Connections External links * * category:fek'Ihri starship classes category:klingon starship classes category:25th century Klingon starship classes category:carrier classes category:battle carrier classes